


Gift Giving

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Love Languages [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Clothing Kink, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Love Languages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David tells Patrick he loves him, but the things David gives him mean so much more. Patrick gives David a gift and it’s not nothing.Five things David gives Patrick and one gift Patrick gives David.Can be read as a oneshot.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Love Languages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801774
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Things 1-4 are rated gen while 5 and +1 are rated E.

1.  
The store had been unusually busy that morning, so it took Patrick a few hours to notice the new additions to the side table in the store room. Beside the microwave they had found at a second hand shop in Elm Valley sat an electric kettle and a few canisters of Patrick's loose leaf tea. Patrick took the lids off to sniff the contents: one of his morning blends and a couple of the more neutral daytime ones. 

“David,” Patrick called, popping his head around the corner. A few people milled about the floor and David was just finishing ringing up a customer. 

“Hi,” David said, turning to greet him with a kiss. They had been in the midst of the rush when David came in. He’d had just enough time to set his bag in the store room before stepping behind the counter to man the register. “We need to add another case of rosewater toner to the Thompson order,” he said, squeezing Patrick’s shoulders as he stepped around him, “This is the third month we’ve sold out and as someone keeps reminding me, consistency is critical to maintaining a loyal consumer base.” Patrick smiled as he followed David to the back room.

“I’ll make a note of it,” Patrick said, jotting one down on the pad beside his laptop. “Oh, and David, where did all this come from?” he asked, gesturing to the side table. David examined the table like he hadn’t been the one to put it there.

“Oh, um, Twyla was getting rid of it,” David said with a false nonchalance. He resolutely didn’t look at Patrick as he searched the shelves for their cucumber toner. “I thought you might like to have some of your tea things here,” he said. Fondness swelled in Patrick’s chest. David hardly ever drank tea himself, but he had found several new blends for Patrick to try at various vendor stops. Patrick was also very aware that David had wanted an unjustifiably expensive espresso machine since before their opening; he talked about it constantly. Instead, he had wordlessly incorporated a tea kettle into their break room, because he thought Patrick would like having one around.

Patrick grabbed a box of moisturizers he knew needed restocking and followed David onto the floor. They worked to fill the gaps on the shelves, facing product as they went. “I know you’ve been trying to budget less towards take out,” David added, “and this way you can still drink tea throughout the day.” Patrick had been working on his personal budget a few days ago, talking out loud while David scrolled and offered the occasional commentary on celebrity gossip. Patrick hadn’t known he was actually paying attention, let alone that he would actively take steps to help Patrick meet his goals. The kettle specifically, was a simple, yet highly effective solution Patrick probably wouldn't have thought of on his own.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

2.

“Mmmhmm, okay, yes,” David said, rolling his eyes at the person on the other end of the phone and making a hurrying gesture with his hands. He was just about finished closing and Patrick was picking him up to see a film in Elmdale. 

“Hi,” Patrick said quietly, pushing through the front door of the store. He kissed the corner of David’s mouth opposite the phone, leaning against him while he finished his call.

“Right. You too, bye now,” David said. He hung up, tucking his phone in his back pocket. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, leaning down to kiss him properly. 

“Hi,” David said, smiling into their kiss before he pulled away to tuck the broom back in the store room. Patrick transferred the money from the register to the safe. They locked up and made their way to the car.

“Who was that on the phone earlier?” Patrick asked. David’s left hand was resting on the center council, tapping out short rhythms. Patrick reached over, threading their fingers together.

“Oh, um, Stevie and I had that vendor meeting with the new Brewhouse in Elm Grove last week,” David said, “and they mentioned that they were hosting a showcase of local musicians. At which point Stevie felt it was appropriate to share a recording from our last open mic night, despite the fact that it directly contradicts our brand.” David gestured as he spoke, left hand rising automatically where it was still intertwined with Patrick’s. Patrick smiled as he watched him swing their joint hands around out of the corner of his eye; David didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it. “They didn't have any spots open, but I had them put me on the wait list."

"Wait, you're performing in a musical showcase?" Patrick asked in confusion, “at a local bar?”

"Oh my god, no," David said, grimacing, "could you even imagine?"

"Oh, I don't know, David," Patrick said with a teasing lit to his voice, "I seem to recall you performing a very memorable number during asbestos fest."

"Okay, well, thank you so much for reminding me of  _ that _ incident. I had somehow managed to block it from my mind," David shuddered, composing himself as he took a deep breath, "The spot is for you. I thought you might like to participate in an event you didn't also have to host." 

“Oh,” Patrick said. The past couple open mic nights they had done had been successful in terms of improving their foot traffic and strengthening their ties to community. They had also required a lot of time and energy to keep everyone happy and everything running smoothly. Patrick hated to admit it, but they had started to lose their nostalgic magic and were slowly sliding firmly into the obligation category. He not so secretly loved embarrassing David by serenading him in front of the whole town, but the stress of hosting was starting to get to him. This would remove all of that pressure from the equation. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, bringing their clasped hands up to his mouth so he could kiss David’s knuckles. 

3.

Patrick picked at the label on his beer. He had finished the novel he’d been reading and cleaned the kitchen. All of his laundry was done and there was only so much time he could spend going over paperwork for the store before he completely burnt out. Patrick pulled up the latest Jays game, but that just made him think of David and the verbal dissertation he had given on how athleisure was infiltrating high fashion. 

Normally, if David was busy he would hang out with Stevie, but the drawback of having a single mutual friend meant that Stevie was currently busy hanging out with David. Patrick could have gone with them, probably, but he still felt like an outsider sometimes when he remembered that it had just been the two of them before he got to Schitts Creek. He startled, loud pounding coming from the door. The knocking paused.

“Patrick,” David called and then came the sound of Stevie’s muffled laughter. 

“Okay, if he’s not home you’re paying me back for that uber,” she said as Patrick opened the door. David practically fell through it, catching himself on Patrick’s chest.

“Hi,” David said, blinking slowly and grinning as his hands curled around Patrick’s shoulders. “We brought you dumplings,” David said and Stevie lifted her arm, drawing his attention to the take out bag she was holding. Stevie moved past them to unpack the food on the counter.

“I thought karaoke went all night,” Patrick said, sliding an arm around David’s waist and steering him to the living area. 

“Mmm, it wasn’t up to it’s usual standards,” David said, curling up in the corner of the couch and tugging Patrick to lean against him. Stevie snorted, passing Patrick their boxes of dumplings. She settled on the other end of the couch, stealing a drink from the beer he had been sipping at earlier.

“Liar,” she said, pointing at David with the end of the bottle. She turned to Patrick, “he was complaining about you not coming with the whole way there. We got five shots in before he was ordering an uber off my phone, because none of the local drivers will accept his requests. He has like, negative three stars.” 

“Okay, you can’t actually have negative stars though,” David said, fingers drawing absentminded patterns over Patrick’s arm, “also, it’s not my fault Alexis is a horrible passenger.” Patrick grinned before popping a dumpling in his mouth; he hadn’t denied the part about wanting Patrick to come with them. 

“Well, thank you for bringing me dumplings,” Patrick said, chest unexpectedly tight with emotion, “I missed you guys. I was having a really boring night before you came over.” David’s arms tightened around him and Stevie frowned. She poked him with her toes before sliding them under his thigh. 

“Call us next time,” Stevie said, grabbing the remote from where he had discarded it on the coffee table. “We would rather spend time here than at the Wobbly Elm.” David kissed the side of his head. 

“I’m glad we came over then, I missed you too,” David said, brushing his thumb across Patrick’s arm. “Stevie is much harder to beat at pool.”

4.

“Did we get a goal?” David asked, glancing up from his nachos as Patrick and the other fans in their section jumped to their feet. Patrick laughed and sat back down, stealing a chip from his plastic hat.

“It’s called a home run, David, but yes, we did,” Patrick said, leaning forward in his chair to watch as the next player stepped up to bat.

“Mmm, go team,” David said, shooting a thumbs up in the direction of the field while he tried to wrangle all of the toppings onto one chip with his other hand. Patrick laughed, honestly, he couldn’t decide what was more amusing, watching baseball or watching David watch baseball. 

He had been apprehensive at first, when David gave him the tickets and stated that he was coming with. “The website says they sell food out of little baseball hats, Patrick,” David said, gesturing to the banner on the Rogers Center web page. Those fears turned out to be unfounded. Despite his complete lack of interest in the sporting component, David seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” Patrick asked as they got up to wander around for the seventh inning stretch. 

“I could use another Chardonnay,” David said, reaching out to hold Patrick’s hand as they walked off the top of the narrow staircase into the busy halls of the stadium. 

“I love your top,” a woman in the line ahead of them said. “Did you have that custom made?” she asked. “My husband ordered me this one for Christmas last year,” she said, gesturing to her jersey. Patrick pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh. David had vehemently refused the Jays t shirt Patrick offered. Patrick was secretly glad he hadn't decided to change. He was wearing the same bird sweater he had during singles week and Patrick was deeply sentimental over the wings that wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Um, this is Valentino,” David said, rings glinting in the sun as he gestured to his own body.

“Thank you,” Patrick cut in, “I’ll have to look into those jerseys.” The woman nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to her friends. 

Patrick turned to look back at David, but caught sight of someone else instead. He nudged David, who turned to follow his gaze. A gangly teen, maybe 13 or 14, was trailing behind his family, staring at their clasped hands with an open sort of awe on his face. David smiled and turned to kiss Patrick, brushing a thumb over his cheek before stepping up to the counter and ordering their drinks. 

They settled back in their seats, David wolfing down a hot dog they had stopped for on the way back. “What?” David asked as he swallowed the last of it. Patrick laughed, reaching over to brush a smudge of mustard off his chin. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, David,” Patrick said, cupping his jaw. 

David grinned, “me too.”

“Bro, hey, you’re on the kiss cam,” a man in the row above them said, tapping Patrick’s shoulder. David curled a hand in Patrick’s favorite Jays t shirt and pulled him in for a kiss in the middle of Rogers Centre. 

5.

“Mmm, you’re so pretty like this,” David said, running his hands over Patrick’s thighs. They were in the store room just after close, David on his knees in front of him. Patrick’s fly was undone, cock straining against soft lace.

David had glanced across the room while they got dressed one morning to see Patrick running curious fingers over the panties he had been wearing. A few weeks later, a lacy navy blue pair had found its way into Patrick’s drawer. 

“Please, David,” Patrick gasped as David leaned forward to mouth at his cock through the material. Patrick had been sporting a semi for most of the day, growing hot with desire as David watched him with hungry eyes. He’d had to stay behind the counter most of the afternoon. The friction of the stiff denim rubbing over the thin lace when he walked was almost too much. 

David licked along his shaft, adding to the damp patch that had already formed there, cock drooling precum where it was trapped against his body. David tugged his jeans the rest of the way to the ground, moving to suck at the head of his cock through the lace. Patrick moaned as he was surrounded by the wet heat of David's mouth. David reached up to cup his balls, rolling them as best he could through the fabric. Patrick's cock twitched, leaking precum against his stomach. David hummed with satisfaction, moving to tongue his slit where it peaked over the waistband.

David stood, curling one hand around Patrick's neck to kiss him when the other undid his button up. Patrick shrugged it from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before tugging his undershirt over his head. David looked him over with hungry eyes, an obvious bulge in his jeans. 

“Mmm, you should see yourself,” David said, reaching down to pull his own cock out of his jeans. Patrick flushed with arousal as David began to stroke himself. He felt pinned in place by his gaze, exposed as he stood in nothing but a lacy scrap of underwear while David remained fully clothed. “You’re so fucking pretty.” David’s hand came up to cup his jaw, thumb running over his lower lip. “Go bend over the arm of the couch,” David said, pulling away to grab the lube from the desk drawer while Patrick got into position. 

David ran an appreciative hand down the swell of Patrick’s ass. The lace parted to form an open circle in the back. Patrick whined as David’s hand slid between his cheeks to brush over his hole. He heard the click of the lube and then a slick finger was sliding into him. Patrick turned to bury his face in the couch cushion, moaning into the woven afghan David kept draped over the couch. 

“Patrick,” David said as he thrust a second finger inside him. Patrick felt David’s other hand slide up his back to thread through his hair. “I want to hear you, honey,” David said, tugging lightly. Patrick shivered as desire coursed through him; he could feel the sleeve of David’s sweater brush over the back of his neck. David carded his hand through Patrick’s hair while he drew desperate noises from his throat, fingers thrusting and scissoring inside him. Patrick gasped when he felt David’s fingers slid away, only to be replaced by the head of his cock.

“Please, David,” he said, pushing back against him. David entered him slowly, hands wrapped firmly around the lace on Patrick’s hips. Patrick groaned as David bottomed out, the rough denim of his jeans brushing against Patrick’s thighs as he began to thrust. “Right there, David,” Patrick said, crying out as David nailed his prostate. His hands found fistfuls of the afghan as he braced himself against David’s thrusts. 

“You feel so good, Patrick,” David said, hands tightening on Patrick’s hips. The motion tugged at the fabric, increasing the pressure on his cock. Patrick cried out as David fucked him hard and deep, orgasm mounting with each thrust. “So good, honey,” David said, reaching a hand around him to stroke his cock through the lace, “come for me, Patrick.” Patrick came hard at the sensation, practically sobbing David’s name. David fucked him through it, moaning as Patrick tightened around him. Patrick felt David’s cock pulse with release soon after. Patrick lay draped over the arm of the couch, boneless with pleasure.

David pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and pulled out. He slid the cum covered lace down Patrick’s legs, cleaned him off, and wrapped him in the afghan. “Come here, Patrick,” David said, settling at the end of the couch and pulling Patrick to lay in his lap.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, rubbing his face along the soft knit of his sweater. David pressed a kiss to his forehead, carding a hand through his hair.

+1

Patrick was never going to be able to look Jocelyn in the eye again, but he hadn’t been able to find what he was looking for online. He spent the afternoon watching old Jays games, a borrowed seam ripper and a pair of tight, black shorts in his lap. 

“Hi,” David said, walking through the door to find Patrick reading a novel on the couch. Patrick stood, moving to kiss him hello. “You look good like this,” David said, taking in the eyeliner Patrick was wearing. David wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulders, golden rings glinting in the sun. 

David told Patrick he loved him more easily now, although he hardly ever said it first. He hadn’t grown up with it the way Patrick had. He did, however, give Patrick so many things that made him feel loved. David made his life easier;  _ I love you.  _ He supported Patrick’s hobbies;  _ I love you.  _ He made him feel like he belonged;  _ I love you.  _ He accepted him for exactly who he was;  _ I love you.  _ He helped Patrick feel safe exploring new things;  _ I love you. _

David’s eyebrows quirked as he felt the straps beneath Patrick’s button up. Patrick grinned as David pushed his collar aside to discover the wide leather strap of a body harness, “Mmm, what's this?”

“Come find out,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s hips lightly before turning and walking toward the bedroom. David caught him by the hand once they were inside, pinning Patrick to the closed door. “David,” Patrick gasped as David left a trail of kisses down his throat, sucking on the sensitive skin. “Wait, I had a plan here.” David smiled against him, placing a chaste kiss on his pulse point before stepping away.

“Mmm, by all means,” David said, allowing Patrick to strip him out of his clothes. Patrick guided him to sit at the foot of the bed, lube and a towel already waiting for them. David watched, stroking his rapidly hardening cock, as Patrick unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall to the floor, revealing the top of his harness. The straps bracketed his shoulders, connected to o-rings, crossed in a few places, and continued beneath his jeans. Patrick unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to join his shirt on the floor. 

“Patrick,” David practically growled. Reminiscent of his Emcee outfit, the harness had straps which framed his cock. The shorts he had paired it with, however, were much shorter and much tighter. 

“Like it?” Patrick asked, sliding his hands down his chest. David hummed appreciatively, hand speeding up on his cock. Patrick rolled his hips, thrusting a few times in the air before climbing on the bed, straddling David’s lap. Patrick was a little taller than him when they sat like this and it was strange, being the one who needed to lean down into their kiss. David’s tongue pushed into his mouth, his broad hands slid down Patrick’s back and over his thighs. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” David growled, sealing his mouth around one of Patrick’s nipples and sucking hard. Patrick whined, hips jumping. David’s mouth curled into a smile and he bit down tugging lightly as he pulled away.

“David,” Patrick said, guiding his hands to the waistband of his shorts, “pull. Hard.” David did, the seams tearing with ease. David dropped the fabric, dragging him down for a kiss with one hand while the other wrapped around Patrick’s cock. David swallowed Patrick’s surprised moan, thrusting his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick fucked up into David’s fist. He felt David’s other hand slide over the curve of his ass. Patrick grinned against his mouth as David paused, discovering the plug Patrick was wearing.

“Fucking hell, Patrick,” David groaned. He pulled the plug out some before thrusting it back into his body. Patrick whined, blunt nails digging into David’s shoulders as he writhed in his lap. 

“David,” Patrick gasped. He moaned as David jerked him roughly with his hand and fucked him with the plug, “want your cock in me now.” David tilted his head up to kiss him, unexpectedly tender.

“Mmm, okay, Honey,” David said, sliding the plug from his ass. Patrick lubed up David’s cock and rose to his knees so he could sink down on him. David wrapped his hands around Patrick’s hips and fucked up into him. Patrick tipped his head back, panting as David met his thrusts. David was mesmerized by his thighs, so he caught him when Patrick began to tremble with the effort of it. 

“Patrick,” David said, breath hot on his throat. He squeezed Patrick’s hips lightly, “lay down honey.” Patrick hesitated, he had really wanted to finish like this, but he was also getting really tired. David nipped his ear and arousal sparked through him. He grabbed Patrick’s harness, bodily moving him so he was laying on his back at the edge of the bed. Patrick’s cock twitched, drooling pre cum across his stomach. He loved it when David moved him where he wanted him.

“There,” David said, standing between Patrick’s spread legs. He ran a hand down Patrick’s cheek, “better?” Patrick nodded, turning to kiss his palm. David hitched one of Patrick’s knees over his own hip as he lined up with his hole. Patrick moaned, back arching with pleasure as David fucked him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Patrick,” David said, thrusting into him. He held Patrick’s harness as he fucked him, tugging lightly. The pressure felt so good, like David was wrapped all around him. Patrick came unexpectedly hard at the thought, cum painting his chest. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Patrick,” David said, bending down to kiss him through his orgasm. Patrick whined with over sensitivity on David’s next thrust, so he pulled out, jerking his cock with hurried strokes. David came across his chest with a moan, Patrick’s name on his lips. 

David crawled onto the bed and drew him in for a long, slow kiss. David’s hands played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Patrick kissed his cheek before reaching for the towel. He wiped the cum from his chest, undoing the straps on his harness so he could drop it over the side of the bed.

“Come lay down with me,” Patrick said, reaching out to interlace their hands, “I want to hold you.” David lay in the circle of his arms, running a thumb over their knuckles. His gold rings were warm and smooth where they lay tucked between Patrick’s fingers. Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s shoulder;  _ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
